grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
DokuroAngel
Tammy 3rd Job:DokuroAngel= Tammy 1st Job:Possesser 2nd Job:Auror 3rd Job:DokuroAngel 4th Job:Phantom Slayer 5th Job:Twilight Maiden Atk:High Def:Medium Vitality:Medium Speed:High Weapon:Excaliclub Rage Bar:now back to normal time limit Sharp Club:The Atk and Speed are high due to Excaliclub's Heavenly Powers Description When Grand Chase entered Ellia,Guardian grew weaker and weaker.It's because there's something that's harder than Guardian that lies ahead.So Tammy found an angelic-demonic conscience to guide her through these tough times.Her conscience told her to ressurect Excaliclub from Hell to aid her in the quest for peace.But Tammy has to give up Guardian as well but she wouldn't have to release him,she said that she could combine with dark souls with her Lvl 1 powers.So the only thing to do is to ressurect Excaliclub from Hell and combine with Guardian to have better power than a Highlander Warrior.When she gets the weapon Guardian will dissapear into Tammy,giving her the keepsake of darkness,and with Excaliclub,the power of light. Moves Spiked Combo:She whacks the enemy 5 times and then lunges at the enemy smashing. Excalidrive:She throws her weapon in a spinning motion,scrapping the enemy with many hits then pulls it backs with gravity hyperspeed. Dark Finisher:She twirls around forward for 3 sec. then throws her club into the air in a somersaulting motion,then crashes causing the enemy to squirt out something like blood(it's black,not red). Rage Moves: Beserk Spiked Combo:Smashes 3 times then smashes harshly to the ground. Beserk Excalidrive:She throws Excaliclub harder than last time and lasts for 4 sec. then Tammy makes Excaliclub explode. Beserk Dark Finisher:She twirls Excaliclub and herself in a somersaulting motion into the air then throws an Excalidrive diagonally. Light Moves: Mega Cure:Heals everyone on the battle field 50% of their life bar. Pipirupiru Spell:Revives allies after their three lives are used up. Trinity Spell:She stabs Excaliclub into the ground causing light yellow runes to spread 7 feet from where she is,then the rune blasts a large yellow beam into the sky,pulling enemies in. Taunts At the Start of Battle: *Feel my power! *Light and Dark... During Battle: *Are you afraid?You are aren't you. *Light,Lead me! *Dark,Crush them! Using Special: *This should help. *Submit! *Light! *Ahh! CounterAttacked: *Gah! *What the! *Grrrrr... Victory: *That was it?! *You had no chance. Mission Hello Tammy,I'm here to tell you that their is a weapon of light inside Hell.I want you revive it but you must 1st get these item in oder to get to Hell and ressurect the weapon,here are the requirements. ~Conscience~ GP Mission *'1 Gardosen Key to Hell' *'10 Dark Anmon spirits' *'3 of Basilisk's Fire Scales' *'3 of Kamiki's white powder' *'30 Medals of Victory' Cash Mission: *'1 Gardosen Key to Hell' *'1 of Kamiki's white p'owder *'1 Medal of Victory' Combos Regular Combo:Whacks Excaliclub 2 times,Smashes 2 times,then smashes again but harder Critical Attack:Stabs forward spinning Excaliclub. Double Attack:Whacks Excaliclub hardly making the enemy fly. Dash Combo:Spins around whacking Excaliclub. Jump Attack:Hits like she's using a hammer. Quick Speed:Heightens speed for 6 sec. Grab:Pushes the enemy into the ground with Excaliclub then spins Excaliclub making a chainsaw noise. Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtfcyeZeIfU